With Regard to an Automated Digital Method of Providing or Sharing Access to Payment Cards:
Conventional digital transactions facilitate electronic payment, such as money transfers, payment card charges, e-commerce transactions and any other types of transaction. However, in multiple circumstances, payees may be unbanked people (e.g. children that need money to buy something) or may have no payment card (e.g. may lost card), while payment card fund transfers may be expensive, time-consuming, and cumbersome for financial institutions. Thus, there is need for an improved approach.
With Regard to Digital Method of Providing or Sharing Access to Non-Payment Cards and/or to Non-Card Products:
A person may need to delegate his or her right or obligation provided by the non-payment card and/or by the non-payment product to another person for any particular reason. The delegation of the rights or obligations provided by the non-payment card and/or by the non-card product is impossible without physical transmission of such non-payment card and/or a non-card product, or credentials of such non-payment card and/or a non-card product. However, such persons may be in different places. Thus, there is need for an improved approach.